Itachi's Best Fight
by TheRealItachiUchiha
Summary: This is how it would be if Itachi killed Sasuke insted!
1. Chapter 1

Itachi kept the chase up following him until he was out of energy. All of a sudden the ninja he was following turned a sharp right. Itachi had to jerk to go the right way. The ninja stopped and Itachi jumped into a tree about twenty feet away from his target. The raven haired boy turned around to show he was none other than the last member of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke.  
Sasuke looked directly at the older Uchiha brother and smerked as if he knew how he already was going to win. Sasuke flung five shuriken at Itachi only to have him jump out of the way. Sasuke quickly threw an exploding tag at the older Uchiha. Itachi having a surprised look on his face was blown into a tree.  
Sasuke appeared above the seemingly knocked out Itachi. "I though it would at least beating the one that killed the whole Uchiha Clan," said Sasuke.  
"Think again little brother," the voice came from nowhere. Sasuke looked around as the shadow clone Itachi left behind turned into smoke. "Remember when you were a child just discovering the crime that I did." Sasuke was still looking in the treetops for the other Uchiha. When the smoke cleared a exploding tag was in his place and blow Sasuke into the tree tops. All of a sudden six shadow clones of Itachi attacked Sasuke with a barrage of shuriken and kunai.  
When the younger brother landed Itachi appeared above him. The mistake Sasuke made was looking into his eyes. Surprisingly in a instant Sasuke found himself in a world with a red moon and his older brother standing before him with a sword. Sasuke went through the mental torture for seventy-two hours.  
Even tho' the younger Sasuke could repel most of the shock of the Genjutsu it still brought him to his knees. "Damn you!" Sasuke said scornfully. "Little brother you stil lack the hatred that you need to beat me." Itachi decided that it would be in his style to truly break Sasuke.  
Again he used a Genjutsu to make Sasuke relive every detail of the clans' death. When it ended Itachi was a wavery image in Sasuke's mind. Suddenly Itachi hit the ground screaming for his eyes. "Damn these eyes, I'm blind!" Itachi made a handseal trying to get an image of Sasuke on the ground. just then the Akatsuki's Zetsu appeared coming through a wall.  
Itachi sensed another presence. "W-who's there?" "It is Zetsu member of Akatsuki." Itachi smiled in pleasure knowing that another member of the organization was there. Soon Zetsu told Itachi where to locate Sasuke on the floor. By this time the younger Uchiha was crying on the ground. "Why don't you help him up Conrad Zetsu," he nodded and make a handseal as the grass on the floor of the forest tangled Sasuke inside of it only sticking his head out.  
"This is the last thing you will see younger brother Sasuke." Slowly and painfully Itachi pulled out Sasuke's eyes and had Zetsu replace his own eyes with Sasuke's. After Zetsu was done Itachi got off the floor and opened his eyes to show a new Sharingan had taken its place. Itachi smiled as his black hair turned white and his sharingan feel more powerful than ever.  
Itachi started to walk away as Zetsu disappeared Itachi was joined by a female companion. The blonde smiled when she kissed him and played with his new white hair. The walked away leaving a painfully hurt Sasuke behind screaming in pain and for help. Itachi smerked an evil grin as he said the words. "This marks the fall of the Hidden Leaf Village!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi yawned as he woke up from his mat. He slowly got up remembering that he always hated mornings. when he got up and looked at his spot he was his newly found love, Grace. He shuffled through the abandoned house that he made refuge in. Slowly making his way to a mirror.  
He looked at his new white hair and remembered what he had dont to his brother. A sly smile crept across his face. He pushed his fingers through his hair to make sure it was real. He touched the black wide cross shape the formed on his nose and face when he took Sasuke's eyes.  
Remembering his plan to take over the Leaf Village, he walked to another part of the house. Pulling on a pannel the wall swug up reveling a hidden room. "The is the first part of my plan to put the Leaf Village down." There were five figures in the darkness under the house. A light came on and the five people were none other than Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori, Kakuzu, and the leader of the Akatsuki himself: Pain!


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi yawned looking around. his kimono blew in the wind as looked at the gate of the fallen leaf village. He looked to the north thinking about the battle he would have to come to in the Suna Ringe. He tugged on the new sword he had pillaged from a dead ninja that caught his fancy. It was a blade that was crooked near the end to resemble a crescent shape. His right eye pulsed as his shringan activated and Amaterasu flames take down the village gate doors and burn what's left of the village down.  
He began to walk to the north when a blonde ninja appeared at his side. She had a short sword at her side. She kissed Itachi on the cheek and he returned it. she grabbed his hand as they began to walk faster the wind picked up. Itachi whispered something into her ear and they sat down under a giant tree. Itachi looked up at the branches, "Grace what do you plan to do when we reach the land of Suna Ringe." She looked at him thoughtfully "I plan to help you with your mission. I'll fight by your side if you wish me to"  
Itachi just stood there looking up in the tree as if he suddenly found it interesting."You are carrying my only child I don't want you to come to any harm. You are not as skilled as I am in the rules of war." She looked at him again blushing taking it as a complement.He looked at her sighing knowing she wouldn't give up. "Okay you can fight with me but keep yourself alert." He the walked to her and kissed her like it was their last time togeather.  
They began walking yet again as a rustle came from the bushes. Grace was the first one to react taking out her sword, the hilt of it deflecting a kunai right in Itachi's face. Grace smiled as Itachi drew his sword. Grace snapped her fingers letting the demon part of her take control of the wind knocking the ninja out of the bushes. It was none other than Kakashi Hatake. Grace lowered her hand as Kakashi's hands went into the ground. Itachi slowly walked to Kakashi with his sword raised above Kakashi's head. Itachi smiled as he threw his sword into the air. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief then the sword comes back down stabbing him in the back. Grace raises her hand and Kakashi is drawn up by a stone spike and stabbed into a tree. Grace raises both of her hands and sand forms a giant ball above her head. Itachi quickly makes the needed handseals and lites the sand on fire turning it into glass. Grace makes it explode and all of the shards fly at Kakashi impaling him killing him on contact. Itachi and Grace walks away as if nothing big has just happened to the soon to be fallen Sand Village. 


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi was still walking with Grace as they reached the land of Suna Ringe. Itachi sighed as they reached the border knowing the work that was to come. Grace meeting his eyes grabbed his hand and tried to tug him forward. Itachi followed her just barely thinking of what to do. Ever since he saw the blonde ninja he could never get his head out of the clouds. All of a sudden he snapped back as he heard the sound of an alarm. Grace immanently got to his back as she has before. They both moved to the side as the Sand Ninja started to surround them. Itachi slowly reached for his sword. Already thinking of a battle plan he lunged at the biggest ninja. Something clicked in Itachi's head and he remembered the day back in the motel where his younger brother had found him. Lightening formed on the blade as soon as he struck the ninja. Itachi watched the ninja fall then at the blade charged with blue chakra. A big smerk came across his face as he swung the blade behind him killing yet another ninja. Grace Putting on a pair of leather fighting gloves clapped her hands as the ground raised to crush a fourth of the ninjas. Itachi jumped over the hand made of earth chopping down with his new found power. Itachi looked around to notice that over half of the ninja of Suna were gone.  
He looked at Grace and she knew what to do. She made a handseal and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi stabbed the blade into the ground as the current charged into the rest of the Sand Ninja. The ground exploded killing the rest of the ninja. Itachi pulled the sword out of the ground placing it back into the sheath on his back. The land of Suna Ringe has fallen! 


End file.
